The present invention relates to a new and distinctive corn inbred line, designated LH295. There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stalks and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Choice of breeding or selection methods depends on the mode of plant reproduction, the heritability of the trait(s) being improved, and the type of cultivar used commercially (e.g., F1 hybrid cultivar, pureline cultivar, etc.). For highly heritable traits, a choice of superior individual plants evaluated at a single location will be effective, whereas for traits with low heritability, selection should be based on mean values obtained from replicated evaluations of families of related plants. Popular selection methods commonly include pedigree selection, modified pedigree selection, mass selection, and recurrent selection.
The complexity of inheritance influences choice of the breeding method. Backcross breeding is used to transfer one or a few favorable genes for a highly heritable trait into a desirable cultivar. This approach has been used extensively for breeding disease-resistant cultivars. Various recurrent selection techniques are used to improve quantitatively inherited traits controlled by numerous genes. The use of recurrent selection in self-pollinating crops depends on the ease of pollination, the frequency of successful hybrids from each pollination, and the number of hybrid offspring from each successful cross.
Each breeding program should include a periodic, objective evaluation of the efficiency of the breeding procedure. Evaluation criteria vary depending on the goal and objectives, but should include gain from selection per year based on comparisons to an appropriate standard, overall value of the advanced breeding lines, and number of successful cultivars produced per unit of input (e.g., per year, per dollar expended, etc.).
Promising advanced breeding lines are thoroughly tested and compared to appropriate standards in environments representative of the commercial target area(s) for three years at least. The best lines are candidates for new commercial cultivars; those still deficient in a few traits are used as parents to produce new populations for further selection.
These processes, which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution, usually take from eight to 12 years from the time the first cross is made. Therefore, development of new cultivars is a time-consuming process that requires precise forward planning, efficient use of resources, and a minimum of changes in direction.
A most difficult task is the identification of individuals that are genetically superior, because for most traits the true genotypic value is masked by other confounding plant traits or environmental factors. One method of identifying a superior plant is to observe its performance relative to other experimental plants and to a widely grown standard cultivar. If a single observation is inconclusive, replicated observations provide a better estimate of its genetic worth.
The goal of plant breeding is to develop new, unique and superior corn inbred lines and hybrids. The breeder initially selects and crosses two or more parental lines, followed by repeated selfing and selection, producing many new genetic combinations. The breeder can theoretically generate billions of different genetic combinations via crossing, selfing and mutations. The breeder has no direct control at the cellular level. Therefore, two breeders will never develop the same line, or even very similar lines, having the same corn traits.
Each year, the plant breeder selects the germplasm to advance to the next generation. This germplasm is grown under unique and different geographical, climatic and soil conditions, and further selections are then made, during and at the end of the growing season. The inbred lines which are developed are unpredictable. This unpredictability is because the breeder""s selection occurs in unique environments, with no control at the DNA level (using conventional breeding procedures), and with millions of different possible genetic combinations being generated. A breeder of ordinary skill in the art cannot predict the final resulting lines he develops, except possibly in a very gross and general fashion. The same breeder cannot produce the same line twice by using the exact same original parents and the same selection techniques. This unpredictability results in the expenditure of large research monies to develop a superior new corn inbred line.
The development of commercial corn hybrids requires the development of homozygous inbred lines, the crossing of these lines, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection breeding methods are used to develop inbred lines from breeding populations. Breeding programs combine desirable traits from two or more inbred lines or various broad-based sources into breeding pools from which inbred lines are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new inbreds are crossed with other inbred lines and the hybrids from these crosses are evaluated to determine which have commercial potential.
Pedigree breeding is used commonly for the improvement of self-pollinating crops or inbred lines of cross-pollinating crops. Two parents which possess favorable, complementary traits are crossed to produce an F1. An F2 population is produced by selfing one or several F1""s or by intercrossing two F1""s (sib mating). Selection of the best individuals is usually begun in the F2 population; then, beginning in the F3, the best individuals in the best families are selected. Replicated testing of families, or hybrid combinations involving individuals of these families, often follows in the F4 generation to improve the effectiveness of selection for traits with low heritability. At an advanced stage of inbreeding (i.e., F6 and F7), the best lines or mixtures of phenotypically similar lines are tested for potential release as new cultivars.
Mass and recurrent selections can be used to improve populations of either self- or cross-pollinating crops. A genetically variable population of heterozygous individuals is either identified or created by intercrossing several different parents. The best plants are selected based on individual superiority, outstanding progeny, or excellent combining ability. The selected plants are intercrossed to produce a new population in which further cycles of selection are continued.
Backcross breeding has been used to transfer genes for a simply inherited, highly heritable trait into a desirable homozygous cultivar or inbred line which is the recurrent parent. The source of the trait to be transferred is called the donor parent. The resulting plant is expected to have the attributes of the recurrent parent (e.g., cultivar) and the desirable trait transferred from the donor parent. After the initial cross, individuals possessing the phenotype of the donor parent are selected and repeatedly crossed (backcrossed) to the recurrent parent. The resulting plant is expected to have the attributes of the recurrent parent (e.g., cultivar) and the desirable trait transferred from the donor parent.
Descriptions of other breeding methods that are commonly used for different traits and crops can be found in one of several reference books (e.g., Allard, 1960; Simmonds, 1979; Sneep et al., 1979; Fehr, 1987).
Proper testing should detect any major faults and establish the level of superiority or improvement over current cultivars. In addition to showing superior performance, there must be a demand for a new cultivar that is compatible with industry standards or which creates a new market. The introduction of a new cultivar will incur additional costs to the seed producer, the grower, processor and consumer; for special advertising and marketing, altered seed and commercial production practices, and new product utilization. The testing preceding release of a new cultivar should take into consideration research and development costs as well as technical superiority of the final cultivar. For seed-propagated cultivars, it must be feasible to produce seed easily and economically.
Once the inbreds that give the best hybrid performance have been identified, the hybrid seed can be reproduced indefinitely as long as the homogeneity of the inbred parent is maintained. A single-cross hybrid is produced when two inbred lines are crossed to produce the F1 progeny. A double-cross hybrid is produced from four inbred lines crossed in pairs (Axc3x97B and Cxc3x97D) and then the two F1 hybrids are crossed again (Axc3x97B)xc3x97(Cxc3x97D). Much of the hybrid vigor exhibited by F1 hybrids is lost in the next generation (F2). Consequently, seed from hybrid varieties is not used for planting stock.
Hybrid corn seed is typically produced by a male sterility system incorporating manual or mechanical detasseling. Alternate strips of two corn inbreds are planted in a field, and the pollen-bearing tassels are removed from one of the inbreds (female). Providing that there is sufficient isolation from sources of foreign corn pollen, the ears of the detasseled inbred will be fertilized only from the other inbred (male), and the resulting seed is therefore hybrid and will form hybrid plants.
The laborious, and occasionally unreliable, detasseling process can be avoided by using cytoplasmic male-sterile (CMS) inbreds. Plants of a CMS inbred are male sterile as a result of factors resulting from the cytoplasmic, as opposed to the nuclear, genome. Thus, this characteristic is inherited exclusively through the female parent in corn plants, since only the female provides cytoplasm to the fertilized seed. CMS plants are fertilized with pollen from another inbred that is not male-sterile. Pollen from the second inbred may or may not contribute genes that make the hybrid plants male-fertile. Seed from detasseled fertile corn and CMS produced seed of the same hybrid can be blended to insure that adequate pollen loads are available for fertilization when the hybrid plants are grown.
There are several methods of conferring genetic male sterility available, such as multiple mutant genes at separate locations within the genome that confer male sterility, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,465 and 4,727,219 to Brar et al. and chromosomal translocations as described by Patterson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,709 and 3,710,511. These and all patents referred to are incorporated by reference. In addition to these methods, Albertsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,068 have developed a system of nuclear male sterility which includes: identifying a gene which is critical to male fertility, silencing this native gene which is critical to male fertility; removing the native promoter from the essential male fertility gene and replacing it with an inducible promoter; inserting this genetically engineered gene back into the plant; and thus creating a plant that is male sterile because the inducible promoter is not xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d resulting in the male fertility gene not being transcribed. Fertility is restored by inducing, or turning xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, the promoter, which in turn allows the gene that confers male fertility to be transcribed.
There are many other methods of conferring genetic male sterility in the art, each with its own benefits and drawbacks. These methods use a variety of approaches such as delivering into the plant a gene encoding a cytotoxic substance associated with a male tissue specific promoter or an anti-sense system in which a gene critical to fertility is identified and an antisense to that gene is inserted in the plant (see, Fabinjanski, et al. EPO 89/3010153.8 publication no. 329, 308 and PCT application PCT/CA90/00037 published as WO 90/08828).
Another version useful in controlling male sterility makes use of gametocides. Gametocides are not a genetic system, but rather a topical application of chemicals. These chemicals affect cells that are critical to male fertility. The application of these chemicals affects fertility in the plants only for the growing season in which the gametocide is applied (see Carlson, G. R., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,904). Application of the gametocide, timing of the application and genotype specifically often limit the usefulness of the approach.
Corn is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding corn hybrids that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, the corn breeder must select and develop corn plants that have the traits that result in superior parental lines for producing hybrids.
According to the invention, there is provided a novel inbred corn line, designated LH295. This invention thus relates to the seeds of inbred corn line LH295, to the plants of inbred corn line LH295 and to methods for producing a corn plant produced by crossing the inbred line LH295 with itself or another corn line, and to methods for producing a corn plant containing in its genetic material one or more transgenes and to the transgenic corn plants produced by that method. This invention also relates to methods for producing other inbred corn lines derived from inbred corn line LH295 and to the inbred corn lines derived by the use of those methods. This invention further relates to hybrid corn seeds and plants produced by crossing the inbred line LH295 with another corn line.
The inbred corn plant of the invention may further comprise, or have, a cytoplasmic factor that is capable of conferring male sterility. Parts of the corn plant of the present invention are also provided, such as e.g., pollen obtained from an inbred plant and an ovule of the inbred plant.
In another aspect, the present invention provides regenerable cells for use in tissue culture or inbred corn plant LH295. The tissue culture will preferably be capable of regenerating plants having the physiological and morphological characteristics of the foregoing inbred corn plant, and of regenerating plants having substantially the same genotype as the foregoing inbred corn plant. Preferably, the regenerable cells in such tissue cultures will be embryos, protoplasts, meristematic cells, callus, pollen, leaves, anthers, roots, root tips, silk, flowers, kernels, ears, cobs, husks or stalks. Still further, the present invention provides corn plants regenerated from the tissue cultures of the invention.
In the description and tables which follow, a number of terms are used. In order to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms, the following definitions are provided:
Predicted RM. This trait for a hybrid, predicted relative maturity (RM), is based on the harvest moisture of the grain. The relative maturity rating is based on a known set of checks and utilizes conventional maturity systems such as the Minnesota Relative Maturity Rating System.
MN RM. This represents the Minnesota Relative Maturity Rating (MN RM) for the hybrid and is based on the harvest moisture of the grain relative to a standard set of checks of previously determined MN RM rating. Regression analysis is used to compute this rating.
Yield (Bushels/Acre). The yield in bushels/acre is the actual yield of the grain at harvest adjusted to 15.5% moisture.
Moisture. The moisture is the actual percentage moisture of the grain at harvest.
GDU Silk. The GDU silk (=heat unit silk) is the number of growing degree units (GDU) or heat units required for an inbred line or hybrid to reach silk emergence from the time of planting. Growing degree units are calculated by the Barger Method, where the heat units for a 24-hour period are:   GDU  =                    (                  Max          .                      +            Min                          )            2        -    50.  
The highest maximum used is 86xc2x0 F. and the lowest minimum used is 50xc2x0 F. For each hybrid, it takes a certain number of GDUs to reach various stages of plant development. GDUs are a way of measuring plant maturity.
Stalk Lodging. This is the percentage of plants that stalk lodge, i.e., stalk breakage, as measured by either natural lodging or pushing the stalks determining the percentage of plants that break off below the ear. This is a relative rating of a hybrid to other hybrids for standability.
Root Lodging. The root lodging is the percentage of plants that root lodge; i.e., those that lean from the vertical axis at an approximate 30xc2x0 angle or greater would be counted as root lodged.
Plant Height. This is a measure of the height of the hybrid from the ground to the tip of the tassel, and is measured in centimeters.
Ear Height. The ear height is a measure from the ground to the ear node attachment, and is measured in centimeters.
Dropped Ears. This is a measure of the number of dropped ears per plot, and represents the percentage of plants that dropped an ear prior to harvest.
Allele. The allele is any of one or more alternative forms of a gene, all of which alleles relate to one trait or characteristic. In a diploid cell or organism, the two alleles of a given gene occupy corresponding loci on a pair of homologous chromosomes.
Backcrossing. Backcrossing is a process in which a breeder repeatedly crosses hybrid progeny back to one of the parents, for example, a first generation hybrid F1 with one of the parental genotypes of the F1 hybrid.
Quantitative Trait Loci (QTL). Quantitative trait loci (QTL) refer to genetic loci that control to some degree numerically representable traits that are usually continuously distributed.
Regeneration. Regeneration refers to the development of a plant from tissue culture.
Single Gene Converted. Single gene converted or conversion plant refers to plants which are developed by a plant breeding technique called backcrossing wherein essentially all of the desired morphological and physiological characteristics of an inbred are recovered in addition to the single gene transferred into the inbred via the backcrossing technique or via genetic engineering.
Inbred corn line LH295 is a yellow dent corn with superior characteristics, and provides an excellent parental line in crosses for producing first generation (F1) hybrid corn.
Yield, stalk quality, root quality, disease tolerance, late plant greenness, late plant intactness, ear retention, pollen shedding ability, silking ability and corn borer tolerance were the criteria used to determine the rows from which ears were selected.
Inbred corn line LH295 has the following morphologic and other characteristics (based primarily on data collected at Williamsburg, Iowa).
1. TYPE: Dent
2. REGION WHERE DEVELOPED: Northcentral U.S.
3. MATURITY:
4. PLANT:
Plant Height (to tassel tip): 173.3 cm (SD=11.82)
Ear Height (to base of top ear): 67.3 cm (8.7)
Length of Top Ear Internode: 14.7 cm (0.84)
Average number of Tillers: 0 (0)
Average Number of Ears per Stalk: 1.0 (0.0)
Anthocyanin of Brace Roots: Moderate
5. LEAF:
Width of Ear Node Leaf: 9.8 cm (0.81)
Length of Ear Node Leaf: 70.6 cm (3.32)
Number of leaves above top ear: 4 (0.50)
Leaf Angle (from 2nd Leaf above ear at anthesis to Stalk above leaf): 24xc2x0 (5.63)
Leaf Color: Medium Greenxe2x80x94Munsell Code 5 GY 4/4
Leaf Sheath Pubescence (Rate on scale from 1=none to 9=like peach fuzz): 3
Marginal Waves (Rate on scale from 1=none to 9=many): 3
Longitudinal Creases (Rate on scale from 1=none to 9=many): 2
6. TASSEL:
Number of Lateral Branches: 5 (0.66)
Branch Angle from Central Spike: 170 (5.69)
Tassel Length (from top leaf collar to tassel top): 42.2 cm (3.80)
Pollen Shed (Rate on scale from 0=male sterile to 9=heavy shed): 7
Anther Color: Pale purplexe2x80x94Munsell Code 5RP 6/4
Glume Color: Light green with purple marginxe2x80x94Munsell Code 2.5GY 6/6 and 5RP 4/8
Bar Glumes: Absent
7a. EAR: (Unhusked Data)
Silk Color (3 days after emergence): Light Greenxe2x80x94Munsell Code 2.5GY 8/6
Fresh Husk Color (25 days after 50% silking): Light greenxe2x80x94Munsell Code 2.5GY 7/6
Dry Husk Color (65 days after 50% silking): Buffxe2x80x94Munsell Code 7.5YR 7/4
Position of Ear: Pendent
Husk Tightness (Rate on scale from 1=very loose to 9=very tight): 3
Husk Extension: Long (8-10 cm beyond ear tip)
7b. EAR: (Husked Ear Data)
Ear Length: 14.3 cm (0.89)
Ear Diameter at mid-point: 45.6 mm (1.90)
EarWeight: 122.8 gm (19.91)
Number of Kernel Rows: 20 (1.53)
Kernel Rows: Distinct
Row Alignment: Straight
Shank Length: 12.6 cm (0.89)
Ear Taper: Slight
8. KERNEL: (Dried)
Kernel Length: 10.1 mm (0.7)
Kernel Width: 7.6 mm (0.6)
Kernel Thickness: 4.8 mm (0.50)
Round Kernels (Shape Grade): 31.5% (5.63)
Aleurone Color Pattern: Homozygous
Aleurone Color: Whitexe2x80x94Munsell Code 2.5Y 8/2
Hard Endosperm Color: Yellowxe2x80x94Munsell Code 2.5YR 8/10
Endosperm Type: Normal Starch
Weight per 100 kernels: 19.3 gm (0.40)
9. COB:
Cob Diameter at Mid-Point: 35.4 mm (1.80)
Cob Color: Redxe2x80x94Munsell code 5R 3/4
10. AGRONOMIC TRAITS:
5 Stay Green (at 65 days after anthesis) (Rate on scale from 1=worst to 9=excellent)
0% Dropped Ears (at 65 days after anthesis)
0% Pre-anthesis Brittle Snapping
0% Pre-anthesis Root Lodging
0% Post-anthesis Root Lodging (at 65 days after anthesis)
This invention is also directed to methods for producing a corn plant by crossing a first parent corn plant with a second parent corn plant, wherein the first or second corn plant is the inbred corn plant from the line LH295. Further, both first and second parent corn plants may be from the inbred line LH295. Therefore, any methods using the inbred corn line LH295 are part of this invention: selfing, backcrosses, hybrid breeding, and crosses to populations. Any plants produced using inbred corn line LH295 as a parent are within the scope of this invention. Advantageously, the inbred corn line is used in crosses with other corn varieties to produce first generation (F1) corn hybrid seed and plants with superior characteristics.
LH295 is similar to LH176, however, there are numerous differences including the brace root color. A moderate amount of anthocyanin is present in the brace roots of LH295 making the brace root color of LH295 purple while anthocyanin is absent in the brace roots of LH176 allowing the brace roots to remain green.
LH295 is a medium early season field corn inbred line that flowers approximately one day later than LH176. LH295 is a very good pollinator and has very good potential as a seed parent in the seed production field. The inbred ears of LH295 are blocky and girthy with kernel size and shape similar to LH176.
Compared to LH176 crosses, LH295 hybrids are higher yielding with slightly higher harvest moistures. The stalk and root quality of LH295 hybrids is very good. LH295 hybrids also exhibit improved staygreen and grain quality.
Some of the criteria used to select ears in various generations include: yield, stalk quality, root quality, disease tolerance, late plant greenness, late season plant intactness, ear retention, pollen shedding ability, silking ability, and corn borer tolerance. During the development of the line, crosses were made to inbred testers for the purpose of estimating the line""s general and specific combining ability, and evaluations were run by the Williamsburg, Iowa Research Station. The inbred was evaluated further as a line and in numerous crosses by the Williamsburg and other research stations across the Corn Belt. The inbred has proven to have a very good combining ability in hybrid combinations.
The inbred has shown uniformity and stability within the limits of environmental influence for the traits. It has been self-pollinated and ear-rowed a sufficient number of generations, with careful attention to uniformity of plant type to ensure homozygosity and phenotypic stability necessary to use in commercial production. The line has been increased both by hand and sibbed in isolated fields with continued observations for uniformity. No variant traits have been observed or are expected in LH295.